The present invention relates to an apparatus for unstacking planks with a traverser truck equipped with cams able to move over the length of the stack. The top layer of the stack or pile of planks or boards can be raised to a predetermined working level.
The most varied equipment is known for unstacking and separating stacks of planks. Such stacks of planks must be separated in order to be able to individually supply the planks to further processing means. The planks are stacked either with or without intermediate stacking strips or supports. The sizes and cross-sections of the planks vary widely. As the planks are relatively long, but not always identical they are subject to warping and twisting, so that their edges are not always precisely located in one plane.